particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
HRH Queen Sophie Irène
HRH Queen Sophie Irène (b.2845 - d.2908) was the eldest child of HRH King Patric Frédéric and was the final monarch of Kanjor representing the Kanjorien branch of the House of Orléans-Vasser. Early Life HRH Crown Princess Sophie Irène Marie Louise-Elisabeth de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser was born on 2 March 2845 at the Orléans-Vasser family's Château de Fin du Nord in Silliers, Kanjor. - close w/ family - liked singing; took singing & classical piano lessons - took ballet and dance Education - taught by tutors until 5 - attended l'Académie Royale de l'Île de la Tondelle; decided against artistic - took Séries générales, took Baccalauréat général University - studied entrepreneurship - attended Université de la Ville du Pesançon - found university to be very difficult; constant paparazzi attention and a bomb-scare in her university dormitory meant Sophie took time out (18 months) from her education, citing stress. She reportedly suffered from a mild anxiety disorder and anorexia, although these were not confirmed. - rumor was she was pregnant while gone; press releases deny; investigative reporter for Le Journal proved she was not - returned and attended preparatory school at Classe Préparatoire aux Grandes Écoles de l'Île de la Tondelle; then returned to Université de Atyr-Nord to pursue a marketing degree - later, returned to university to attend the École Nationale d'Administration. Pursuit of political science at its Marie Clervaux de École de sciences politiques for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs' civil servant course & exam in order to work for the Foreign Ministry Career - worked briefly as marketer for Pratt92 clothing - tapped to work for the Foreign Ministry in marketing of tourism, Kanjorien goods & general culture - worked for several years in Atyr before relocating to Hulstria, & then Kazulia for brief stints as a goodwill ambassador & royal liaison to those governments Reign - brief reign of under five years, whereby her failure to adopt greater democratic reforms first replaced her with an elected Monarchist official on her behalf, and then detronement. - warned to leave Kanjor for security reasons by her First Lord, but refused, deciding to remain with her people. - lived in relative peace as a public figure during the first few years of Communist rule, however was criticised daily in the press and by public officials. House Arrest, Release and further inprisonment - in 2894, after the establishment of the People's Commission aimed at charging those who had committed acts of exploitation against the working-classes under the Monarchy, Sophie was placed under house arrest by the Communist government and sentenced to 100 years inprisonment. - in 2895, Sophie's house arrest was lifted by the Monarchist government, and their was a brief period in which it was widely believed Sophie might return to the Throne. - in 2896, Sophie was the target of three assassination attempts, all of which she survived. Her mental health reportedly suffered following these events. - in 2897, the resurgent Communists once again inprisoned the Princess, this time without trial. The Communists claimed it was "for her own safety". She was not permitted to reside in one of her palaces, however, and was sent to an isolated prison on la Tondelle. She was kept in solitary confinement, and reportedly survived from the most menial of rations. Death - Died on 16th March 2908 in solitary confinement, only 14 days after her 63rd birthday. - Although the official post-mortem showed she had died of natural conditions in a healthy conditions, there was skepticism about the treatment she had received while in prison. Family members and independent doctors believe she may have been starved, and that she was not provided with adequate psychiatric treatment. Personal Life - interested in many topics; fashion, art, music - liked live music, especially dance music; attended many clubs in Atyr when in secondary school; by all accounts not promiscuous - according to unofficial biographer Iris Emma Lépine her clubbing was an attempt to find happiness & to escape bouts of depression - met Esmé Gabriel Resnais (7 years her senior) at 23 while attending university, cousin of roommate; married at age 27, he was 35 - claimed he had "calming effect" on her; she stopped partying and clubbing - reportedly suffered throughout her life from anxiety and depression. The extent to her illness was never discussed in public, although close confidantes claimed Sophie suffered from long bouts of depression and ennui, contemplating suicide several times. Her deep faith was apparently the only thing which kept her from carrying through with the act, and Sophie remained a staunch defender of the Church throughout her life. - first child, Rachel Irène Marie Louise-Elisabeth de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser, born 2 January 2873; second Constantin Joël Piers de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser born 4 March 2877; third Emmanuelle Jade Francine de Villiers et Orléans-Vasser in 2884. Personal Interests - has been known to attend RC Atyr rugby games with father; and Club Athlétique-Généraux Atyr football games with husband - more interested in music than sports - greatly interested in trendy clothing; esp. haute couture brands such as Ancien Régime and Pratt92 Category:Kanjorien people